Magic For Dummies
by Pure Jokster
Summary: Naru starts training herself as a mage. Watch as she grows up to become Hokage. FEM!Naru NarutoXNegima Crossover!
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: DONT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA

**Summary: Naru starts training herself as a mage. Watch as she grows up to become Hokage. FEM!Naru NarutoXNegima Crossover!**

**Tales of a Ninja Mage**

Uzumaki Naru was sleeping.

It had been a rough day. With Mizuki tricking her into stealing the Forbidden Scroll and revealing to her that she had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of her.

She didn't believe him at first, but the more she thought of it, it made a lot more sense.

Then there was the shocking part. Iruka. He defended her. He cared for her, despite the Kyuubi.It was a heart-warming feeling.

And there was also _that_ technique.

_**+Flashback+**_

_Naru grinned,"Too easy! Who would've thought the Forbidden Scroll would have nobody guarding it?"_

_Opening it to it's first page, she sighed._

"_Not another bunshin! I already at this technique! Ah well. I'll come back to it after I check out the second one."_

_She scrolled down to the second jutsu._

"_Magic Release? Sounds interesting!"_

_Quickly making the hand seals and chanting the words written, she shouted,"Magic Release Technique!"_

_There was a flash and in Naru's hand was a book._

"_Magic For Dummies."_

Twitch. Twitch.

"_IS THIS A JOKE?!"_

_**+Flashback End+**_

It wasn't.

She had learned several spells, saved Iruka and became a genin.

Yawning, she woke up.

It was her first day as a Ninja Mage.


	2. Chapter 1

WOW

**WOW! My second chapter! Who would've thought I'd get this far! Not me! WELL!  
ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Magic For Dummies**

**  
Chapter 2: Magic Lessons**

Naru grinned.

"So book, what to do know"

"_Well. You already know how to manipulate mana for spells and learned the Fireball_

_and Ice missile spell, so… how about a fire arrow spell"_

"That sounds cool. Will it make Sasuke piss in his pants?"

"_If he's on the other end"_

"Cool! Teach me!"

_3 Days Later_

"I did it! I master Fire Arrow! And just in time for the Genin meeting"

"Naru smiled walking her way to the academy.

Naru looked around the class. There were around 30 people here.

"Naru. Isn't this meeting for those who passed. Coming here otherwise is just plain troublesome."

"OI" Naru shouted,"Look at the hitai-ate(sp?), Shikamar! I passed!"

"Hn, troublesome."

Naru then focused her attention to the group of girls who were wrestling over who got to sit beside Sasuke.

Jumping onto the table in front of Sasuke, she glared at him. He glared back.

"What's so special about you anyw-"

She was cut off by a sudden push from behind and fell over, right onto Sasuke. Her brain froze she was kissing Sasuke!

They quickly pulled away from eachother, choking.

"T-Teme…" _That was my first kiss! Although it was pretty good. WAIT! NO! SASUKE PLUS KISS EQUALS EWW! NOT GOOD!  
_

"D-Dobe" _What the hell was that? Did I just kiss her? She's pretty good. Wait. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! I'M AN UCHIHA FOR GOD'S SAKE!_

"**Naru."**a dark menacing aura formed behind her as she turned around around to see a bunch of fan-girls wielding weapons.

Luckily for her Iruka chose that moment to enter the class and started announcing the teams.

"Team 1: RandomFanGirl12325253425009, Bob Smith, and RandomFanGirl9080. Team 2: RandomFangirl969786…"

Naruto dozed off until she heard her name.

Sasuke felt something in his pocket. Taking it out he saw it was a card. It had a picture of him except with a blade and a black hakama (think the shinigami wear on Bleach). At the top it had the words Sasuke and at the bottom Adeat.

"Team 7:Uzumaki Naruto ("I'M AWAKE"), Inuzuka Kiba ("…"),

Uchiha Sasuke ("NOOOOOOO")"

"Iruka-sensei! Why must a great ninja like me be with these two!"

"Because Naru! You got the lowest marks and the teams have to be even. So sit down and shut up!"

Naru pouted.

"Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata"

**(A/N: I am not going to list team ten. If you don't know then you are not a true Naruto fan)**

**What's gonna happen now that Sasuke has a pactio and who is Team 7's Jounin sensei? **

**Not gonna update for a while cuz im gonna be vacationing in CUBA! WOOT!**


End file.
